bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Messi1983
I made you a user talk page Also, the quotes pages. You think it might work best if we split up the characters by clique? Like maybe you work on the Bullies, and I'll start with the nerds, and Paul can work on the Preppies, or something like that? :I think all characters should keep their own page, I think links need to go on the Bully wikia mainpage in their repestive groups. Dan the Man 1983 22:50, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Interested in Adminship? Hey Dan. My name is Joe, and I'm on the Wikia Gaming Team. First, let me commend you on all the effort you've put into this wiki over the last 3 months. Second, since this wiki's only admin (bureaucrat) never made a single edit, I wanted to ask you, since I feel you're the best candidate right now, if you would be interested in becoming the Bully Wiki bureaucrat. Since you have previous wiki expereince, as noted on your user page, you probably know that as bureaucrat you'd have the power to promote other users to admin (sysop), if you wanted someone to share the admin duties. If you're interested, please leave a message on my talk page. JoePlay (talk) 15:31, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Awesome! I'm glad you decided to "adopt" the Bully Wiki. Your status has just been changed to bureaucrat. As you may have noticed, I uploaded a favicon and a logo (Wiki.png), which will appear when the new version of Monaco goes live in 3 days. After that happens, I'll help you guys redesign the main page and anything else you want me to help with. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 14:49, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for offering me the bureaucrat position. Much appreciated. Dan the Man 1983 14:53, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::Congratulations, Daniel. I hate myself now. Paul H K 02:24, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Why Paul? Dan the Man 1983 02:25, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm a pessimist, and pessimists look on the dark side of life. And I'm feeling a "bout of pessimism" again. Paul H K 02:33, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Okay then and thanks for the congrats. Dan the Man 1983 02:34, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Bully I got the actual game out for the first time in a few months, and I'd forgotten how damn funny it can be. I was just fighting people in the gym (I have a game permanently saved just before the final mission, so all the cliques and students hate me). I was fighting with Kirby, and Juri comes charging at me, and at the last second I move out of the way and Juri tackles Kirby. They sit there for like a minute, and then Juri punches Kirby in the face. Then suddenly Tad attacks Juri for no reason. Also, goody twoshoes little Melody saying "Bring it, bitch!" was funny as hell. McJeff 08:24, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Thats funny. I think whats funnier is when a prefect busts another prefect. Ive seen Karl bust Edward for no reason at all LOL. Dan the Man 1983 10:20, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Problem report #9897 I meant to mention this to you the other day, but forgot. Anyway, take a look at . The other day, I left this report open because I wasn't sure if the problem had been fixed or not (since I don't have the game), but I noticed that you had edited the page after this problem report was made. If the problem has indeed been resolved, mark the problem report as "fixed" by clicking the green check mark icon under Actions. Admin tip: Now that you're the lead admin here, you can easily keep track of any new problem reports by using the problem reports widget. To activate it, click on the MORE drop down menu in the upper right of the screen. Then click Manage widgets. Find the Problem reports widget and click the green + to add the widget to your sidebar. Now whenever a new problem report is created, you'll see it on your sidebar and be able to quickly take care of it. As always, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. JoePlay (talk) 03:57, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :I looked at the problem and then looked at Trent's page which went through changes since the problem report started, I then closed the problem, but then changed it to fixed. Dan the Man 1983 18:18, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Townies question about townies Duncan dropped school be cause of bullying Zoe expelled Jerry left school Edgar Munsen's parent can't afford to school what is the other townies left theCbi1982 15:41, 5 July 2008 (UTC) school :I'm guessing the others just didn't go to school. Dan the Man 1983 18:45, 5 July 2008 (UTC) thanks question about scholarship edition What is the differencies of the orginal bully my question is about new new people or new items ::I don't know, I haven't played it. Dan the Man 1983 19:16, 8 July 2008 (UTC) IP editors adding quotes Yo. I whipped this up as a mesage to leave on IP address talk pages. Basically it explains the 20 quotes thing, and tells them which students need work. You can see it on User_talk:202.8.253.93. How's it look to you? McJeff 20:43, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Looks good. Dan the Man 1983 20:55, 15 July 2008 (UTC) questions Take your stinky B.O and go what is B.O note English is not my natural language i learned from watching movies and tv specially BBC 2. i think final cut cashier is male :B.O is Body Odor. Dan the Man 1983 02:24, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Stuff Just so you know, it's pretty much allowed for people to work on articles in their userspace, at least over on wikipedia that is. I've got a couple of my own. One was a page for "List of characters in the Smackdown Series" that abandoned when RobJ1981 lost the argument against roster lists in the Smackdown articles. The other's an article about an MMORPG I used to play before I decided I didn't need to waste my life like that but still miss every now and again. Anyway I posted the article that Earnest had written on his page, so everything's cool. Just wanted to tell you about that, and I'm going to leave Earnest a message on his talk page about making article subpages. McJeff 05:18, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :Okay thats cool. I won't be using this Wiki as much as I did, if my new request goes through. I recently requested a wiki on the London Underground. Dan the Man 1983 05:21, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Sup thanks for dropping me the message on my talk page. Sorry I haven't been around and answering fast. I've got this really annoying as fuck situation over on wikipedia, and a writing class in school that's giving loads of homework. I've been playing videogames not because I'm on a video game kick but because things that require thought are too hard these days. Also my legs are killing me. I started back to the gym about 2 months ago, then missed about 2 weeks during and after the 4th of July. So I went back and did a bunch of ass-to-grass squats and blew out my legs. They gave out as I was leaving and I tumbled down the stairs in front of the girls who whistled at me when I was going A2G. 4 days later they're still pretty stiff. McJeff 03:39, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :That's cool dude, no worries. I never go to the gym. I use my brothers weight if I want to lift. I always keep myself in slim condition, since I don't want to be to buff in the arms. I been playing Bully a lot lately, aswell as the fight night games. I haven't got the PS3 that I want yet, and to be honest, I ain't that fast in getting it. I will get one soon though, since my XBOX 360 conked out. Dan the Man 1983 04:08, 29 July 2008 (UTC) You left wikipedia? How come? McJeff 21:30, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes I've left due to many reasons. I never really agreed with Wikipedia policies, and the fact you have to, or at provide sources for information you edit on articles. :Plus since I've been working on Wikia, I found myself spending less and less time at Wikipedia. I might go back one day, then again I might not, but for now, I'm done with it. Dan the Man 1983 21:37, 31 July 2008 (UTC)